


Poupelin's Flute

by doubleblack



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Depression, Family, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Humor, M/M, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleblack/pseuds/doubleblack
Summary: "Mami Eto, Age 2, went missing 2 weeks ago." Dazai said.Chuuya sighed as he realized who the child was. "Isamu Endo, Age 6, went missing 3 days ago." Chuuya tsked in annoyance. "Damn it... If we were sooner we could have saved this kid."Dazai walked over to Chuuya and he kneeled down beside him. Dazai placed his hand on Chuuya's and rubbed his hand comfortingly. "We tried our best. We can't save everyone Chuuya..""I know..." Chuuya sighed. "Just wish we could have did more for these children. And imagine how their parents must feel."





	1. The Only Survivor

Chuuya looked at the small dismembered and mauled bodies of children. Chuuya has seen some horrific things especially in the mafia but this had to be the absolute worst. For weeks there had been a case the Port Mafia and Armed Detective Agency had been following. And ability user had been luring children with music from a flute all over Yokohama. He would control the children with the music to follow him, and once they did the dead bodies of the children started showing up on the parent's door steps after a week. But they were either mauled beyond compare or it would be just the head sat in a box on the door step. The children had ranged from two to eight. And after the big attack that recently took Yokohama with several children gone missing at the same time. Both agencies tried hard to track that ability user down, and they did. Down fall was the ability user was nowhere in sight. Just his lousy subordinates and the tattered remains of the children. Chuuya sighed as he looked through each body with Dazai and started one by one identifying them. 

 _"Mami_ _Eto_ _, Age 2, went missing 2 weeks ago."_  Dazai said.

Chuuya sighed as he realized who the child was.  _"Isamu Endo, Age 6, went missing 3 days ago."_ Chuuya tsked in annoyance. "Damn it... If we were sooner we could have saved this kid."

Dazai walked over to Chuuya and he kneeled down beside him. Dazai placed his hand on Chuuya's and rubbed his hand comfortingly. "We tried our best. We can't save everyone Chuuya.."

"I know..." Chuuya sighed. "Just wish we could have did more for these children. And imagine how their parents must feel."

"I know." Dazai kissed Chuuya's head. "Let's get this done okay? Then we can go home and I'll make you a nice bath to relax."

Chuuya nodded. A hot bath did sound nice and comforting. Chuuya even as reluctant as he was got back to work. After thirty minutes Dazai and Chuuya had finally identified all the bodies in that room. Dazai and Chuuya were about to walk out of the room until they heard a small whimper.

"Did you hear that?" Chuuya asked. 

"Yes, I did. Where did that come from?"

Dazai and Chuuya started looking around the room. Dazai knocked on the walls seeing if he could hear a hollow spot. There wasn't one. Chuuya looked over at the desk in the room. There was only one. He thought that was quite odd. Chuuya walked over and pushed the desk back. Chuuya looked down seeing a small latched door in the floor. There was a huge lock on it. Chuuya activated his ability using his ability to break the lock. Once he did he pulled up the small latch.

"Dazai I need a flash light!" Dazai walked over to Chuuya and Dazai clicked on the flash light he had. Once it was illuminated Chuuya and Dazai gasped at the sight. It was a miracle the child hadn't suffocated with how small the space was. It was the perfect size to fit him in and nothing else. The child was pale, malnourished, his black hair that stopped at his shoulders and curved inward was filthy and matted, his body was bruised and bloodied, and his lips were painful cracked. Chuuya shrugged off his jacket, and he picked the small boy up into his arms wrapping his jacket around him. Dazai put a hand on his forehead. The small child was breathing heavily, sweating profusely, and without the right medical treatment he would die. Chuuya held the small child close and Dazai took off his tan coat covering them both. It was the dead of winter and Dazai knew that child needed as much warmth as possible.

"We need to find the others, and get out of here. He needs medical attention now or he's not gonna make it."

Chuuya nodded his head in agreement and he quickly followed Dazai out so they could get the child medical treatment.

Ω

Rei felt a warmth he couldn't quite describe. He had been in and out of consciousness but he knew someone had been carrying him for a while. It wasn't just single footsteps, there was two he noticed, and several more but he passed out as soon as he reached where they had taken him. Rei woke up frantic he was hooked to several machines in a dimly lit room, and he had no idea where he was. He just knew it looked like an infirmary. Rei looked at his frail body and he was covered in several bandages from head to toe. Rei pulled the machines off of his body, and he slid off the bed putting both feet on the ground. Rei looked over at the desk beside the infirmary bed and he noticed a stuffed animal fox sitting on it. The small five-year-old took the stuffed animal and held it close to him as he limped out of the infirmary. Rei walked around the halls aimlessly, no one seemed to be around, and he was getting scared as it was quite dark.

"Hey kid!" Tachihara yelled as he noticed the small black-haired child in front of him. Rei widened his eyes seeing Tachihara and he went to run out of fear but Gin stopped him when she pointed her blade at him, making Rei fall back. Rei looked at Gin in fear and then Tachihara. Rei trembled and he hiccupped as tears started spilling over his eyes. Rei then broke out into uncontrollable sobs.

"Hey be quite!" Tachihara demanded as he grabbed the small child. Rei bit Tachihara as he snatched away from him.

"Ow-!" Tachihara yelped as the child bit him, and he looked at Rei limping away, trying to run to the best of his ability. "That brat bit me!"

Rei didn't get very far as he bumped into Dazai. Rei looked up at him and backed away. Rei tried to turn the other way until he remembered Tachihara and Gin where behind him. He felt cornered like a lamb who was about to become prey to the deadliest of animals.

"Stand down." Dazai demanded.

"But-" Tachihara got ready to retort.

"You heard him stand down, now." Chuuya backed him up as he was walking towards Rei and Dazai. Chuuya was brushing off the stuffed animal they had got for Rei that he dropped. Once Chuuya reached the child, him and Dazai both kneeled down to his height. As he realized Rei was already quite frightened. And hovering over a child can always make them feel even more intimidated, even if you mean no harm. Chuuya reached over and brushed the dirt off of Rei's infirmary gown and he smiled warmly at the small child.

"I believe this is yours, hm?" Chuuya asked as he held out the fox for the child to grab. Rei hesitated at first but he took it from Chuuya once he realized Chuuya was no harm to him. Chuuya smiled as he watched the young boy take the fox.

"I'm Chuuya. And this is my husband Dazai." Chuuya smiled. "Can you tell me your name?"

"...R-Rei..."

"Rei. That's a nice name. It's nice to meet you Rei." Dazai placed his hand on the child's head and he rubbed his hand on his head gently. Rei blushed at the kind gestures. He wasn't use to the warm smiles, and kindness so this was a lot for him to take in. Chuuya stood up and he put out his hand to grab. Rei looked up at Chuuya and he placed his tiny hand in his. 

"Let's go back to the infirmary." Dazai said standing up. Rei shook his head.

"Please... I- I don't want to be alone... I'm scared..."

Chuuya removed his hand from Rei's as Chuuya picked him up instead. "Don't worry. It's just to make sure you're okay, and we will be there the whole time." 

Rei nodded at this as he wrapped his arms around Chuuya, cuddling into his neck. Chuuya and Dazai started walking back towards the infirmary but stopped as he passed Gin and Tachihara.

"I will deal with both of you later. I asked you to call us if you found him, not frighten him to death." Chuuya said narrowing his eyes and glaring coldly. Both Tachihara and Gin shivered at the red headed executive's words not knowing the punishment they'd receive.

Ω

Once at the infirmary Mori looked Rei over, seeing to what extent his injuries where now since he had been asleep for the past 3 days. Rei held on to Chuuya's coat the whole time as he was worried being separated from Dazai or Chuuya.

"He's a lot better than 3 days ago. Still very sore obviously, and that sprang won't be better until about another week. But as far as everything else he is okay."

Chuuya nodded at this and then he turned to Rei and looked into his bright red eyes. Chuuya heard Rei's stomach growl loudly, and the mafioso's chuckled at this. "Are you hungry Rei?"

Rei nodded his head, blushing in embarrassment. Chuuya stood up and he picked Rei up again, and smiled. "Well I hope you like pepperoni pizza because me and Dazai ordered that for all 3 of us." 

Rei's eyes lit up at the mention of pepperoni pizza and Chuuya and Dazai both smiled. "I take that as a yes." Dazai chuckled.

"You both head on home. Chuuya don't worry about the report until tomorrow." Chuuya nodded.

"Thanks boss. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Chuuya-san and Dazai-san." Mori waved them off as he watched them leave.

Ω

Once at home, Dazai and Chuuya had decided to bathe Rei together after they ate their pizza. Rei was currently getting his hair washed by Chuuya, as Dazai would rinse out all the shampoo once Chuuya was done thoroughly washing it. Rei's hair had curled up even more after getting it wet and Chuuya chuckled at the sight thinking how cute it was. Dazai had put some toys in the tub hoping it would calm the child's nerves, and Chuuya played with him while Dazai gently took care of washing the rest of the child. Once they were done and Rei was squeaky clean. They dried him off with a towel, and dried his hair as much as possible. Chuuya brushed, and blow dried Rei's hair while Dazai took care of putting on Rei's pajama's. Chuuya then made Rei brush his teeth after they were done, and not too soon after Rei yawned loudly. Chuuya and Dazai took Rei to their bedroom and Dazai lifted Rei up and put him under the covers. Chuuya tucked Rei in nice and warm. Chuuya then ran his hand through Rei's hair.

"Good night Rei." Chuuya kissed his forehead gently.

"Night buddy." Dazai smiled doing the same. "We have a little bit of business to finish up, and then we will come join you okay? The door will be cracked if you need anything."

Rei nodded at both of the male's. Rei saw them walking towards the door and he stopped them by calling out. "W-Wait..."

Dazai and Chuuya both turned around. "S-S-Stay until I fall a-asleep...P-Please..."

Chuuya and Dazai looked at each other and they both smiled. They both walked over and Chuuya laid on one side of Rei, while Dazai laid on the other. Dazai put his arm both over Rei and Chuuya snuggling closer to them.

"Close your eyes. We are right here." Chuuya reassured. Rei nodded and he closed his eyes and it wasn't too soon after he succumbed to slumber, and even though Dazai and Chuuya meant to do work. They soon fell asleep too with the small child in their embrace, protectively. 


	2. Starting Our Own Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reiiiii~" Dazai chirped as he pulled Rei's hands from his face. Dazai pulled Rei over Chuuya and he held Rei up over him. Dazai tossed Rei up and down, and Rei giggled at being tossed in the air and caught in Dazai's arms. Rei looked at Dazai with his big red eyes and smiled happily. Chuuya smiled at his husband and the small raven-haired child smiling.
> 
> "What would my two favorite boys like for breakfast?"
> 
> Dazai and Rei both looked at Chuuya, and then they looked at each other. Rei whispered in Dazai's ear, and Dazai nodded. Chuuya looked at both of them confused and then they both suddenly turned their heads, and looked with a gleam in their eyes.
> 
> "Pancakes!" They both said at the same time.

Chuuya yawned as he felt a child cuddling into him. Chuuya looked down as he saw Rei gripping his shirt, sleeping soundly. Chuuya smiled as he rubbed his hand through Rei's hair softly. Dazai yawned and he kissed the top of Chuuya's head and then looked down at Rei smiling.

"How did you sleep?" Dazai smiled as he asked Chuuya.

"I slept well. How about you?" Chuuya smiled as he kept looking at Rei.

"Mmm... Good." Dazai said kissing Chuuya's cheek.

"He's adorable isn't he?" Chuuya looked up at Dazai smiling.

"Very. I've always wanted a child with you." Dazai said smiling. He watched as Chuuya turned a bright crimson color. Dazai chuckled at how cute he was.

Rei shuffled under the covers and he opened his eyes. Rei blinked the haze out of his eyes and he looked up at Chuuya and Dazai, looking at them smiling at him. Rei blushed out of embarrassment, and covered his face.

"Reiiiii~" Dazai chirped as he pulled Rei's hands from his face. Dazai pulled Rei over Chuuya and he held Rei up over him. Dazai tossed Rei up and down, and Rei giggled at being tossed in the air and caught in Dazai's arms. Rei looked at Dazai with his big red eyes and smiled happily. Chuuya smiled at his husband and the small raven-haired child smiling.

"What would my two favorite boys like for breakfast?"

Dazai and Rei both looked at Chuuya, and then they looked at each other. Rei whispered in Dazai's ear, and Dazai nodded. Chuuya looked at both of them confused and then they both suddenly turned their heads, and looked with a gleam in their eyes.

"Pancakes!" They both said at the same time.

Chuuya chuckled and he smiled at both of them. "Pancakes it is." Chuuya got up out of the bed and he walked to the bedroom door, opening it. Chuuya walked from the bedroom to the kitchen, and he opened the cabinet in the kitchen. Chuuya took the shake n pour pancake mix out and he turned on the cold water for the sink. He filled the container up to the line, and he shook it up thoroughly. Chuuya then put a pan on the stove and he turned on the burner. Chuuya put butter in the pan and he waited for it to heat up then he poured some pancake mix into the pan. While one side was cooking, Chuuya popped bacon into the oven. Once he was done with that he washed his hands and then flipped his pancake over. After that it came easy Chuuya quickly finished up the pancakes and bacon. And he set everything on the table from pancakes, to bacon, to orange juice, and the plates and forks to eat with.

"Boys! Time for breakfast!" Chuuya called.

Both Dazai and Rei ran into the kitchen, and they happily sat down at the table. Chuuya kneeled down next to Rei and he started cutting up his pancakes for him.

"Thank you!" Rei happily chirped, and he started eating his pancakes.

"What about meeeee?" Dazai whined like a child. Chuuya chuckled.

"Excuse me. How could I ever forget about you?" Chuuya said sarcastically as he walked over to Dazai. Chuuya cut up Dazai's pancakes. Dazai cooed like a happy child, and started eating his pancakes after they were cut up properly.

"Now eat up everything. After breakfast we have to go get Rei some clothes." Chuuya said drying his hands.

"Hai!" Dazai and Rei said at the same time.

  
♤

Rei was running around the mall in front of Chuuya and Dazai. Bless Chuuya's mother for keeping clothes from when he was little. Kouyou-nee often chrised things like that. Chuuya was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Rei starting to stray too far from them. Chuuya ran over and grabbed Rei's tiny hand in his.

"Make sure to stay close okay?" Chuuya looked at him correcting Rei. Rei held on tightly to Chuuya's hand and he nodded.

Rei started pulling Chuuya trying to lead him to the toy store, and Chuuya stopped dead in his tracks and picked the young raven haired child up.

"You need clothes first Rei. And maybe if you're a good boy we can get you a toy."

Rei pouted as he held on tightly to his stuffed fox and Chuuya. Chuuya chuckled a bit at the young boy's cute pout, and he gently pecked a small kiss on Rei's head.

"I didn't say no. Just maybe a little bit later okay?" Chuuya said while looking at Rei.

"Okay..." Rei said compliantly.

"Chuuya!" Chuuya looked at Dazai standing next to the children's clothing store, Chuuya walked over to his husband with Rei and he put Rei down.

"Grab Dazai's hand." Rei did just that and took Dazai's hands into his.

Chuuya looked around in the clothing store for the boys section. Once he spotted it he walked over.

"Ma'am?" Chuuya called out to one of the store workers.

"Ah. Yes? How can I help you today?"

"I have a little boy with me and he needs to be measured, as we are not to sure what size he wears. Do you mind measuring him?"

"Not at all. Where is the little guy?"

"Dazai!" Chuuya waved his hand in the air and Dazai came over with Rei. Dazai let go of Rei's hand so he could be measured. But once the woman went to measure Rei. Rei ran over to Chuuya and hid behind his leg.

"Rei... She's just measuring you." Chuuya tried to reassure.

Rei just continued to hold on to Chuuya's leg tightly and he hid his face in Chuuya's leg. Chuuya turned around and kneeled down in front of Rei.

"I'll tell you what. If you let this nice lady measure you so we can get you some clothes. Me and Dazai will buy you a toy from the toy store you wanted to go into earlier, and we will get you some ice cream. How does that sound?" Chuuya smiled at the little raven hair boy, and he watched as Rei nodded.

Rei walked over to the woman timidly. And she had Rei put his arms out as she measured his body, and wrote down the measurements. The woman then stood up and she wrote appropriate sizes on the paper.

"I'd say he is an extra small in shirts. If it is too small the give him just a regular small. His pants size is a four."

Chuuya took the paper the woman handed him and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Let me know when you are ready to cash out."

Chuuya nodded and then he started looking through the clothes. Chuuya pick a few outfits for Rei. Okay maybe a few was an understatement, he picked a lot, but Rei needed them. Chuuya then had Rei try on three outfits and they all fit perfectly. With that Chuuya figured there was no need to try on the rest so he headed to check out. While Dazai payed, Chuuya kept good on his promise and took Rei to the toy store diagonal of the clothing store they were in. Rei pulled on Chuuya's hand excitedly, and he dragged him all around the toy store as he started picking out toys.

"Look at this one!" It was a remote control car. And Rei seemed very content with it as he played with the toy.

"Is that what you want?" Chuuya asked as he bent down to Rei's height. Rei nodded happily. Chuuya smiled and he picked up one of the remote control car's and he took the toy with the few others Rei had picked to the counter. Rei held on to Chuuya's coat in one hand, and his stuffed animal fox in the other, as his toys got scanned and put into bags. Chuuya payed once everything was scanned. Dazai by then had came into the toy store and he stood next to Chuuya. Dazai grabbed the bags full of toys.

"Dazai you already have so much I could have got it." Dazai shook his head.

"You carry Rei." Dazai said as he smiled.

Chuuya sighed as he gave up he knew he wasn't going to win. Chuuya picked up Rei and rested the small boy on his hip. Rei held on to Chuuya tightly as they all walked out of the mall and back to their car. Dazai popped open the trunk with his key, and he put all the bags inside the trunk, and closed it. Chuuya by then had put Rei into the car and buckled him up, making sure he was secure. Chuuya and Dazai then got in themselves buckling up. Dazai started the car, and he backed up leaving the mall now that they had what they needed for Rei mostly.

***

The rest of the day had gone fairly smooth. Dazai and Chuuya had took Rei and went to an Italian Restaurant for dinner as they were just far too exhausted to cook tonight. They had all ate pasta and after they got Rei his ice cream as promised. Once they were home, Dazai had went into the spare room and he put together the bed Kouyou had brought for Rei while they were out. The Port Mafia and Armed Detective Agency worked together to get the child's room furnished. While Dazai took care of setting up Rei's room. Chuuya was in the bathroom giving Rei a bath, and Dazai could hear them both laughing.

Chuuya blew bubbles towards Rei, and Rei giggled.

"Stop it Mama!" Rei laughed. Chuuya stopped and he looked at the small child in shock.

"...Ma...Mama...?" 

Rei nodded. "You're my Mama! And Daddy is in my room!" Rei smiled happily at Chuuya.

Chuuya felt tears spilling over at the small child's words, and Rei looked at him confused.

"Eh...? Mama don't cry! I'll be sad if you cry!" Rei said as he stood up out of the water for a second to hug Chuuya.

Chuuya pulled back laughing and wiping his tears. "I'm sorry. I'm not sad. I am just happy. I never thought I could be a parent."

"Why not?! Mama is the best!" Rei smiled. Dazai didn't want to ruin the moment he was watching from the sidelines but it was getting late and they all needed rest.

"His room is ready." Dazai said smiling.

"Hi Daddy!" Rei smiled as he waved at Dazai.

Dazai chuckled smiling. "Hey buddy. Time for bed hm?" Dazai said as he came over pulling the plug in the tub, and Dazai lifted Rei out of the tub with a towel. Dazai put Rei's feet on the bathroom mat, and he started drying Rei off. Once Rei was completely dry, Chuuya put on Rei's pajamas and then he brushed through his hair as he also blow dried it. Once Rei had brushed his teeth before bed, Rei yawned loudly.

"Some is sleepy, hm?" Chuuya said smiling as he picked up Rei. Rei nodded and rested his head on Chuuya. Chuuya and Dazai walked to Rei's room. Dazai pulled back the covers, and Chuuya laid Rei on the bed, and then Dazai pulled the covers over Rei, tucking him in. Chuuya leaned down and kissed the already sleeping child's forehead. Dazai did the same. Chuuya turned on Rei's frog night light and turned off the other one. Chuuya and Dazai smiled as they looked at Rei, Dazai was the last out of the room and he cracked the door.

Chuuya yawned, and Dazai wrapped his arms around his petite lover.

"Long day huh?"

"Very."

"Let's go to bed too then." Dazai said as he pecked Chuuya on the lips.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me." Chuuya said smiling as they both got ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. New chapter will be up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
